


Before we blinked

by SarcasmLand



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Gen, Not RPF, Tags Are Hard, but like in a good way, in minecraft universe, mentor!Technoblade, mentoring, minor stalking, rivalstwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmLand/pseuds/SarcasmLand
Summary: techno has been tracking dream's sleep schedule. have some unsolicited advice from a guy who's been doing this longer than you have, green boi
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Before we blinked

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: fic  
> Me: it's 1am  
> Brain: fic
> 
> the next day-  
> me: this is terrible why did I write this  
> Brain: haha rivalstwt go brrrr
> 
> But thank you [noonlighted](https://noonlighted.tumblr.com/) and chippy for the beta, you made this a thousand times less bad

His rise to power was so fast, so unprecedented, it's a wonder anyone managed to blink before he was on top of the world. No one saw Dream coming, and now no one can see him at all. But Technoblade works fast when he wants to. He shows up at Dream's door one morning – God knows how he found the address, or how he knew Dream would be awake and alone, but he opens the door without knocking just as Dream unlocks it for his morning walk. Finding himself face to face with his childhood hero was not something he'd planned on for today's training session, but such is his luck these days, or so it seems. Dream is barely surprised anymore.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” he stutters out after thirty humiliating seconds. He’s talking to the poster that used to hang above his bed. Technoblade is silent for a moment, and Dream can’t tell whether he’s trying to be intimidating or having an argument with himself.

The man in the pig mask just stands there awkwardly before sighing. “There’s something you should know about being at the top,” he says. Dream nods. He can deal with a famous fighter with a hero complex, he knows plenty of those.

“It’s a cage? Like you’ve said? I’ve heard your speeches-”

“I know you’ve heard that. Everyone’s heard that. If I wanted to be quoted at myself I wouldn’t have come here at 7AM.”

Dream stares blearily back at him, still not entirely convinced that this isn’t a dream. “Is this really happening?” he asks.

Technoblade punches him. Dream doesn't even have time to think about reacting but _fuck_ , that hurts.

“What the-”

“Is that proof enough for you?”

Dream nods warily. Technoblade rolls his eyes. “This is the guy coming for my throne, can't even block a punch.”

It takes Dream a moment to realize he’s being made fun of.

"Oh. Haha. Yeah. Why are you here again?"

“Right,” Technoblade nods. “That.”

A moment of silence.

“You will be so powerful that people will be afraid to look you in the eyes.”

Dream blinks. “I-”

“Don't interrupt. You need to know that everyone in that position needs someone they’re still afraid of. Otherwise, it will ruin you.”

Dream stares at him for two long seconds. “Can I talk now?”

Techno just groans. “Who are you afraid of, Dream? Cause it’s not anyone in a tournament, and it’s not any of your opponents, and it's sure as hell not the goons you call friends who don’t contradict you, ever.”

Dream does a double take. Is he talking about George and Sapnap? They’d call him out if he got too full of himself. Right? He gestures back towards the house where they’re still asleep in a silent question.

Technoblade nods. “Those are the goons.”

Dream shakes his head. “They’re my friends. They’ve talked me down before.”

“This isn’t before. They’ve been broadcasting pep talks to you in front of thousands of people for weeks. You’re not their friend anymore, you’re their job.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s your funeral.”

And he can’t lie - his newfound success, his rising fame, the awed looks he gets crossing the street these days - if George and Sap are there with him, how can he be sure it won’t change them, too?

“Who are you afraid of,” Technoblade says. It’s not a question anymore.

Dream jumps – he’d forgotten Techno was there. “Um. You, I guess,” he mutters, rubbing his arm where a new bruise is settling in. “You didn’t _have_ to punch me that hard, did you?”

Technoblade tips his head back, rubs his eyes, and gives a long-suffering sigh. “Fine,” he says. “It’ll be me. It’s always me. Why not?” Without another word, he turns to leave, but looks back a moment later. “I was barely trying with that punch, dude. Maybe train a little harder?”

He’s gone before Dream’s protest reaches the air.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno why I'm posting this, might write a prequel lemme know how bad it is in the comments <3
> 
> also I keep editing cause it's bad


End file.
